Love Has No Game
by MariahLuvsAlecPetrov
Summary: This is before Alec, Jasmine, Amy, Paul, etc. knew she was Mai so when Chloe is forced to break up with Alec because he can't be intimate with her what will he do when he finds out she is Mai.
1. Chapter 1

**Pictures of the Car, Chocolate, Necklace, Roses and Dress on my Profile!**

**Love Has No Game**

Chloe's POV

_Dear Diary,_

_Its my birthday my 17__th__ birthday. I was bound to make it a damn good one too. My last birthday party was horrible I...Never mind I don't wanna talk about it anyway. I've been dating Alek for 2 months we've been..Ok. Lost to tell you about but_ _now to tell you what I've been holding back for a long time. Believe me or Not but I'm not and ordinary 17 year old girl...I'm Mai. Yeah I know. Oh what is Mai its some king of race. __First mentioned in hieroglyphics dating back to 2890 to 2686 B.C., from __Second____Dynasty of Ancient____Egypt__, the Mai are the offspring of the Egyptian cat-goddess, Bastet. Since the feline goddess Bastet was worshiped in Egypt, they're considered to not only have cat-like qualities but are also part-god, part-human, and the protectors of the human race. Like a true Romeo and Juliet story, some say a Mai youth fell in love with eldest daughter of Ramesses III and since the pharaoh forbade the marriage, the two eloped. The young boy was then captured and sentenced to death causing more animosity and retaliation. There's no confirmation but it is said that the Mai killed the daughter and made an attempt to take the pharoah's life. I know what your thinking how did I find out all of this stuff? Internet. _

Chloe's Mom: Chloe your gonna be late for school...Again!

Chloe: Coming Mom

_Anyway I know crazy I'm Mai. Its not always the best thing in the world it has it's ups and downs. Ok back to Alec. His name is Alec Petrov. He's Amazing, Sweet, Funny, Kind, a lot of things, but Alec refuses to be intimate with me I don't know why I want to know though, Is it me am I ugly? Does he know something about me? So I told myself if I don't get a kiss from him today were done. Ok lets drop that subject-_

Chloe's Mom: CHLOE KING!

Chloe: 5 MINUTES MOM!

_Ugghhhh...Sorry so about me being Mai no one knows but since Amy is my best best best friend I plan on telling her today she deserves to know I'm gonna tell her tonight when its just me and her here for girls night out. I gotta go _

_~Chloe King_

(Chloe runs down the stairs)

Chloe's Mom: Finally!

Chloe: Sorry I was writing in my diary

Chloe's Mom: OK well happy birthday honey here.

(Meredith, Chloe's Mom, hands her a small silver box)

Chloe: Mom you didn't have to do thi-

Meredith: Just Open it

(Chloe opens the box, She screams)

Chloe: MOMMA IS THIS WHAT I THINK THIS IS?

Meredith: you mean the keys to your new Mazda 3?(Chloe screams) Yes they are (Chloe hugs her mom) Thank you, thank you momma!

Meredith: Your welcome now go to school

Chloe: Gladly! (she kisses her mom goodbye and runs out the door, she sees it and screams once again)

Meredith: Drive safely

Chloe: OK BYE!

(She jumps in and drives to school, She turns the radio on and her song _Swag it out by Zendaya _she starts singing she drives to Amy's house to pick her up, Amy walks out to see Chloe in the car)

Chloe: What'd ya think?

Amy: Holy Shit! Your Mom got you this?

Chloe: Yep!...Get in we can ride to school and back to my house together

Amy: Ok. (Amy hops into Chloe's car)

-On the way to School-

Amy: I can't believe this is your car Chloe!

Chloe: Neither can I

Amy: Its so unfair you get everything; you have and awesome mom, an awesome car, and not to mention a extremely hot boyfriend speaking of Alek how are you two?

Chloe: (she sighs)...Same as always

Amy: Still not intimate?

Chloe: Well today I told my self and my diary that if we don't kiss today then...its over

Amy: Good you deserve to be happy

Chloe: Yeah

(They pull into the school parking lot)

Amy: Here I wanted to give you this

(Amy gives her a pink box)

Chloe: Amy-

Amy: Shut up and open it

(Chloe opens it and she pulls out a Lace Overlay Surplice Dress)

Chloe: Amy I Love it

Amy: I knew You would (Chloe hugs Amy)

Chloe: Thanks

Amy: Your welcome

Chloe: So well meet back here after school?

Amy: Yep. ( They walk to her locker, The tardy bell rings) Oh god I'm late I'll see you later

Chloe: OK (Amy rushes to 1st block)

(Chloe opens her locker to find red roses, chocolate and a rectangle box with a card, She reads the card)

Happy Birthday to the hottest, funniest, sweetest girl in the world. I love you so so so much baby

Love Your Boyfriend,

Alek

(Alek comes up behind her and hugs her from behind the waist)

Alek: Happy Birthday Baby

Chloe: Alec you didn't have to do this

Alek: Open it

(She opens the box to see a diamond necklace in it)

Chloe: Oh My God! I-I-Love it Alek

Alek: Let me help you but it on

(He takes it and puts it on her)

Chloe: Its Beautiful Alec...I love you..(She goes into kiss him)

Alek: Chloe we have class

Chloe: OK Alek whats going on with you? Why won't you kiss me? Its my birthday

Alek: Chloe I'm sorry

Chloe: You can tell me that your sorry but I don't believe you like before I have had it with the secrets is there someone else?

Alek: OF COURSE NOT!

Chloe: Then whats with the secrets

Alek: …..I'm sorry...I wanna tell you...but I cant

Chloe: Ok...then I think we need a break.

Alek: Come on Chloe be reasonable

Chloe: I am...I deserve to be happy and I cant be happy with you if you wont even kiss me

Alek: I wish I could tell you

Chloe: Me too...But until you can tell me then were on a break (she grabs her stuff from her locker for her 1st class and walks away)

(Alek grabs his stuff from locker and slams the door shut)

Jasmine: Whoa...whats wrong with you Mr Rollarcoaster..you were just happy this morning

Alek: Whats wrong?...Chloe dumped me...that's whats wrong

Jasmine: What? Why?

Alek: Why do you think? Because of this stupid curse. Its preventing me from being with the one I love the most and from having an amazing relationship. I'm sick of it. I just lost the most amazing girl I ever had

Jasmine: Alek shes a human

Alek: I don't care if she's human I'm going to get her back

Jasmine: Don't do any thing you'd regret

(He walks away)

-End of Chapter One-

I've got another 4 chapters but I wont put it up unless you like the first on so give me reviews:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Has No Game**

Chapter. 2

Chloe is drying her eyes and fixing her makeup in her car. _Love the Way You Lie Pt 2 _comes on she sits back and listens to it

_On the first page_

_Of our story_

_the future seemed_

_so bright_

_then this thing turned out _

_so evil_

_I don't know why _

_I'm still surprised_

Chloe pulls out pictures of her and Alek and starts crying again she rips them up one by one she stops when she sees a picture of her and Alek hugging while watching the sunset

_Even angels have_

_their wicked schemes _

_and you take that_

_to new extremes_

_but you'll always be_

_my hero_

_even though you lost_

_your mind _

She rips it up and cries harder

_Just gonna stand there_

_and watch me burn_

_well that's alright because _

_I like the way it hurts _

_Just gonna stand there _

_and hear me cry _

_well that's alright because _

_I love the way you lie _

_I love the way you lie _

_Ohhhh_

_I love the way you lie _

Amy knocks on the window, Chloe drys her eyes and gets out. "Hey whats wrong? Or do I even need to ask?" Amy gives he an apologetic look "Its over" Chloe says in _hysterics_ "Oh Chloe!" Amy holds out her arms and Chloe cries into her shoulder "I loved him so much", "I know...but he doesn't deserve someone like you" Amy hugs her tighter "But you can't keep crying...I know what you need!...Coffee" Amy pulls her into Chloe's car, Amy gets into the drivers seat "Please don't wreck my car" Chloe jerks as Amy tries to figure out how to move, Amy finally starts to move "Finally" She drives out of the parking lot, Chloe turns on Take a Bow by Rihanna, Amy rolls her eyes and turns the channel and Ridin Solo by Jason Derulo "Amy?", "You need to listen to happy songs like this" Amy smiles "But I'm not happy" Chloe lets a tear fall "You will be soon" Chloe leans back in defeat.

-The Cafe-

"I'll get the coffee you sit" Chloe sits and goes through her phone looking at pictures of her and Alek together she smiles, Amy walks back over "Here you go one caramel frappe for you- What are you doing?" Amy looks at her curious and takes her phone "CHLOE! You'll never get over him by looking at photos of you and him" Chloe sighs "I think I made a mistake Amy" she says heartbroken "I don't wanna hear it" Chloe huffs "Now come on its a 20 minute drive back to the school and we have 25 minutes left in lunch" Amy starts to leave but stops and turns to Chloe who is still sitting "May I have my phone?" Chloe holds out her hand, Amy pulls Chloe's phone out of her purse and Chloe gets up and walks to the drivers side and gets in Amy gets in on the passenger side they drive back to school"

"Are you going to be ok?" Amy gets worried, Chloe smiles "Of course I am, I'll see you back here for girls night?" Amy smiles and nods "Yep" Chloe and Amy go into school, Chloe is getting books out of her locker "So I thought we would order pizza and watch Valentine's Cay and Beastly my mom bought a chocolate fudge cake" Amy laughs "Sounds Great" Chloe smiles and looks at the time on her phone "Good...hey I gotta Mr Calloway got mad at me this morning for being late Amy smiles "Ok See ya back at the car in an hour" Chloe hugs Amy and starts walking to class when she sees Alek waiting at the door "Damn it, Damn it!" she breathes a deep breath and walks towards him, Alek sees her "Chloe!" She stops in front of him "Alek I'm not in the mood", "Can I please just talk to you for 2 minutes please?" she sighs "Alek I have to get into class" Alek looks into her eyes "Can I come by your house tonight?" she rolls her eyes "Alec I-"

"Chloe I am asking for 2 minutes!" she sighs "Fine you can come by at seven...2 minutes Alek!" He smiles "Thank you" He walks away she rolls her eyes and walks into class

-Chloe's House-

Amy and Chloe walk in laughing "Mom!", "In here" Meredith waves from the kitchen "What are you doing?" Chloe asks with curiosity "Cleaning up...I am going out with a friend tonight so I wont be back till late" Meredith talks while wiping down the sink Chloe and Amy look at each other "Ohhhh...Meredith who's the lucky boy?" Chloe and Amy smile "Its Jessica" Meredith laughs "Ohhh" Chloe and Amy laugh with Meredith, Chloe stops laughing "Oh Amy I've gotta talk to you" Chloe grabs Amy's arm and they run up to her room, the doorbell rings, Meredith answers it "Oh...Alec hi" Meredith is surprised "Hi Ms King...is Chloe home" Alek looks around the house "Shes upstairs you can go up there" She points upstairs "Thanks" he smiles and walks up the steps he hears Chloe talk about Mai he listens in "Amy I'm serious" Amy laughs "What the hell is Mai?" shocked Alek listens in more "They were mention in hieroglyphics dating back to 2890 to 2686 B.C." Amy laughs again "Ok wait how do you know this crap but your failing history?" Chloe starts to get angry "Amy just listen...from Second Dynasty of Ancient Egypt, the Mai are the offspring of the Egyptian cat-goddess, Bastet the feline Bastet was praised in Egypt they not only have cat qualitys but they are half-god and part-human and the protectors of the human race." Amy steps back "Whoa Whoa back up a sec...so you have powers too-" Chloe interrupts her "I don't really know but...Amy you have to promise me you wont tell for some reason humans and Mai had a falling out and we've been hunted for centuries " Amy's jaw drops "That's ummm...Wow!" Chloe and Amy laugh "I promise I wont tell" Chloe hugs Amy "Thanks" Alek backs away from the door "Oh my God" He runs out of the house "Alek?" Meredith tries to catch him but he's gone.

-Valentina's Apartment-

"And you are sure Alek?" Valentina becomes concerned "Positive...she knows everything about being Mai but obviously not the most important one" Alek pauses "If she knows everything then what could she possibly-" Alek interrupts her "The Curse...she doesn't know about the curse", "Wait has she kissed a human?" Valentina stands up "I don't know" Alek becomes concerned too "We need to be sure" Jasmine turns to her Mom "We need to see her as soon as possible Alek" Valentina speaks with demand to Alek, he laughs "That's gonna be kinda hard if you haven't heard we recently broke up...But now that she's Mai...that changes everything. Do you know how bad I've wanted to-" Alek gets cut off by Jasmine "Ok to much information", "Ok Alek one step at a time first we must see her today as soon as possible" Valentina starts to give a list of demands "And how the hell am I-", "Alek Petrov...If you love her...you'll do this...We are doing this to protect her" Valentina talks to him with anger in her words "Fine I'll do it" Alek walks off to bed.

-Next Morning at School-

Chloe is putting books into her locker, Alek walks up to her, "Hi Chloe" she turns her head to him the turns it back to her locker "Oh...Hi Alek" she continues putting books into her locker "Hey I'm sorry about last night...I had a late night" Chloe closes her locker and smiles at him "Its fine Alek...I've gotta go" Alek sighs "Can we talk?" Chloe turns to him "If it was important Alek you would have came yesterday to talk to me" She starts walking again, Alek grabs her arm and whispers in her ear "I know what you are" she freezes she walks back to him "What are you talking about?" she stares at him "Your Mai...I know...its ok" He reassure her "How the Hell-" He interrupts her "The truth is I did come over last night to talk to you. Your mom let me in and I went up stairs to talk to you but you were talking to Amy so I was going to wait until you were finished then over heard your conversation about Mai and I listened in" She grinds her teeth "So you were eavesdropping?", "I'm sorry" she sighs "You can't tell anyone!" he gives her a reassuring smile "Why would I?..." his nails grow 10 times longer "See?" Chloe's jaw drops "Oh …..My...God!"

End of Chapter 2

**To everyone who gave me their reviews thanks I'm glad you like them and thanks to the ones that gave me advice on my writing. Hope you enjoyed the 2****nd**** Chapter I'm going to get the 3****rd**** chapter up as soon as possible:)**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:)

Thank you for all the reviews and since people like them so so much I am going to have the next 2 chapters up today

SPOILER ALERT: Chloe decides Alec is gonna have to work to get her back, someone gets pregnant, some dies, someone moves, someone cheats. You guys can tell me what you think about the spoilers:)

(So this is going to be a long story with twists I seriously think you all will like it)


	4. Chapter 3

Love Has No Game

Chapter 3

Alec and Chloe sit outside on the bench Chloe finally breaks the silence "You should have told me" he looks a her "You should have told me!" Alec smiles at her he takes a deep breath "But you should know...that the only reason I didn't tell you is because of the curse." Chloe becomes confused "Curse?" Alec sighs "Humans and Mai can't be intimate." she becomes dazed "Wait. What?"

Alec laughs "For a girl who researched all this you don't know much" , "the internet didn't say anything about a curse" she laughs "Well you remember how the humans and Mai had a falling out?" she nods "We'll ever since then we've had a curse put on us...we can't be intimate", "what happens if we kiss?" He shrugs "Different things paralysis and/or death within a few hours." Chloe's jaw drops, Alek's phone vibrates he reads the text message;

_Alek were is she? R U coming_

_~Jasmine_

"Ok obviously you have questions so...I know someone who can answer them all for you" Chloe smiles "Who?" he smiles sarcastically, they start walking to his car "the leader of the Mai" she stops in her tracks "WHAT! Oh Hell NO I Don't Think So" He pulls her "Alek no im no going" , "Yeah you are" Alek puts her in the passenger seat and he gets into the drivers seat "Alek I can't meet her now I'm not...dressed right" He laughs "It's the leader of the Mai not the Queen of England" Chloe smiles "Ha Ha Ha...your not funny" He turns to her "Am I laughing?", She playfully hits him. "Ok so what do I need to expect when I walk in there?". "And ordinary person who's wanting to meet you"...They pull into a parking lot, he gets out "Ok were here...follow me" the walk through the lobby, and to a elevator they go up 18 floors "Not a big fan of visitors?" She asks him "Nope how'd you notice?" they walk into the room "Oh my god...the Mai are doing ok" She smiles and turns to Jasmine, Chloe smiles at her "Hi Im Chloe K-"

Jasmine interrupts her "Chloe King...I know Alek has been talking a lot about you the past 2 and a half months...(Alek scoffs) Im Jasmine" Chloe smiles "Nice to meet you" Jasmine smiles back "You too...Mom shes here" Chloe looks at Alek then at Jasmine "Mom?" Jasmine laughs "Oh did Alek forget to tell you Valentina...the leader of the Mai is my Mom..." Chloe glares at Alek "Yeah he forgot to tell me a lot" Valentina walks out, Jasmine introduces them "Mom this is Chloe King...Chloe this is my mom..Valentina" Valentina holds out her hand "Its an honor" Chloe smiles "Please the pleasure is mine" Valentina takes Chloe to the couch "Please tell me your story" Chloe takes a seat "Well I kinda don't know where to begin" Valentina takes Chloe's hand "When did you find out?" Chloe thinks "Well since I was 13 I've kind of known I wasn't just a regular girl...I was in the 8th grade when all of the transformations began...I was different and I'm not talking freckles, big glasses and braces I"m talking about being unusually fast having a 10 times better sense of hearing and smell...I hated it I could hear everything people were saying I couldn't control it and I still can't" Valentina looks over to Alek "Alek will help you with that...continue" Chloe begins "No one was there I didn't understand any of it so I depended on the computer to give everything I needed to know." Valentina looks at Alek and Jasmine "This wasn't how you were suppose to deal with this...someone was suppose to help you along with the...transformation" Chloe smiles "It's fine...supers speed, hearing, agility, night vision and the nails sure they have there downs but they have there ups too" Valentina laughs "Yes it sure does...Chloe have you heard about the curse?" Chloe's smile disappears "Yes...The Mai can't be intimate with a human thing?...yeah I heard" Valentina breathes a sigh of relief "Have you kissed a human?" Chloe laughs "No thankfully" Chloe reassures Valentina, "Valentina?" Valentina looks at her "Why me?...why did this happen to me" Valentina squeezes her hand lightly "It chooses you I guess...but your not alone anymore Chloe we are here to help you to protect you Chloe looks at time "As much as I love you answering all of my questions and don't get me wrong I have lots more my mom is going to go on the rampage if I don't get home before 4 we have this stupid family dinner going on" Jasmine and Alek laugh, Valentina glares at them "Well you can come back anytime I'll answer any questions you have " Chloe smiles at Valentina "Thank you Valentina" Chloe starts to walk out when Alek stops her "Let me walk you home!" Chloe smiles "My house is only 2 blocks away...I'll be fine Alek" Chloe smiles at all them and walks out. Alek looks at Valentina, She nods "Go..." He rushes out the door

-Walking House-

Chloe walks out of he building when Amy pops out "HEY!" Chloe jumps and drops her stuff "AMY?...What the hell" Chloe picks up her stuff and starts walking again "Sorry...So?" Amy walks beside her "So What?" Amy laughs "How was the-" Amy whispers "Mai meeting?" Chloe looks at Amy "How the hell did you know about that?", "I saw you and Alek get into his car...I figured thats where you were going...and how could you not tell me Alek is Mai" Chloe opens her mouth to protest "I just found out today...his cousin Jasmine is Mai too" Amy's jaw drops "Oh my god thats so cool" Chloe laughs "Ok sure it is" Amy's phone rings "Hello...Paul...Yes Im with her...no you may not...your such an idiot...ok i'll be there in " she hangs up "ok I gotta go meet Paul for coffee" CHLoe smiles "ok have fun" Amy and Chloe hug and Amy walks back to her car Chloe keeps walking. She starts to walk around a corner when Alek walks out, Chloe drops her stuff once again "GOD! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE" Alek helps her pick her stuff up "Do you tell your friend everything?" He watches Amy's car drive off, Chloe snickers "Do you listen in on every single conversation I have?" Alek laughs "Sometimes...Why didn't you hear me?" Chloe shrugs "I don't know...I wasn't paying attention now I don't have time to talk I have to get home" Alek walks beside her "So this whole making me work thing?...how does it go?" Chloe smirks "You make me regret breaking up with you as simple as that" Alec shrugs "And how am I suppose to do that?" Chloe laughs "You'll figure it out" Chloe walks away leaving Alek by himself

-Chloe's House-

"Mom I'm home...mom?" Chloe walks into kitchen to see Chinese food and a note;

_Chloe,_

_Sorry but I wont be how till late I have a meeting I left Chinese food for you sorry I'll make it up to you_

_~Love Mom_

Chloe sighs and takes her food upstairs and gets on her laptop

-Alek's POV-

Valentina had assigned me to watching Chloe. So I was just sitting up here watching for any assassins. I hated being bored but I loved the view of Chloe so lets just say most of the time I wasn't bored. Lately shes got me all tied up I was suppose to work for her what the hell did she mean by that. I didn't have time before I heard Chloe scream I got into her room in less than 2 seconds when I saw something I wouldn't wish on anyone

**Yeah your probably gonna hate me for giving you a cliffhanger but now you're gonna wanna read more so whats gonna happen to Chloe? You'll have to wait and see:) Happy Reading**


	5. Chapter 4

Love Has No Game

Chapter 4

-Alec's POV-

"Oh my god...Chloe" Chloe was lying lifeless on the floor I ran to her and knelt down next to her, I pulled out my phone and dialed Jass's number "...Come on Jass...JASMINE!...Its Chloe...she's hurt..badly...just please hurry" I hung up, I tried to hold back the tears but seeing a bullet hole through her chest was to much for me to handle the tears just flew "Chloe please...Please don't die on me...I...love you Chloe so much"

5 minutes went by and Jasmine still wasn't here "Where the hell is she?" then she jumped through the window, she knelt on the other side of Chloe "What the Hell happened Alek?" I dried my eyes "Can you not see...she got shot" Jasmine looked up at me "How?...You were suppose to watch her Alek" I started to protest but Jasmine cut me off "Never mind just go find the person who shot her find any thing you can just go" I wasn't going to leave Chloe but when Jass picked her up I knew she was serious "No Jass I'll take her" Jasmine started to get angry "NO ALEK THERES NO TIME GO!" I hesitated at first but knew she was right and I jumped out the window.

-No One's POV-

Jasmine ran out the house with Chloe in her arms, Jasmine ran as fast as she could but with tears clouding up her eyes it made it really hard to see, Its seemed like forever until she got to Valentina, Jasmine busted the door open, "MOM! HELP" Valentina turned from the window to Jasmine, Valentina's jaw dropped she ran to Chloe "WHAT HAPPENED?", "She got shot!" Valentina takes Chloe out of Jasmine's hands "Ok go get me a bandage, rage hot water and soap now go Jass"

Jasmine runs out of the room then in less 5 minutes she runs back with all stuff, Valentina soaked the rage in the hot water and soap and lifted Chloe's shirt and cleaned the wound then bandaged it up, Jass broke the silence "Mom is she going to be ok?" Valentina looked into Jasmine's eyes "I don't know...only time will tell"

Jasmine sat next to Chloe "I don't understand mom...why were they after her?" Valentina looked down "I don't know Jass" Jasmine's eyes lit up "I think I do...Come here mom" Valentina and Jass walk out of the room...Chloe's eyes spring open and she takes a deep breath...she stands up "Valentina?...Jasmine?...Alek?" Valentina and Jasmine run into the room to see Chloe alive, Jasmine,Valentina and Chloe smile and cries tears of joy, Jasmine runs to Chloe and hugs her, Chloe cries into Jasmine's shoulder "How is this possible? You were dead...what happened?" Chloe sits down "It felt like my whole body collapsed" Valentina looks at Chloe "Only the Uniter has 9 lives" Chloe looks at Valentina "Chloe your the Uniter", "The what?" Chloe looks at Valentina puzzled "the savior of the Mai race, with extra abilities and the gift of nine lives, a warrior in a prophecy that states that she must save the world and both the Mai and Human races, and stop their war." Chloe stands up "Whoa ok...being Mai is enough I don't wanna be the Uniter too" Valentina takes Chloe's hand "You don't have a choice...but for now we are so glad your alive"

Alek walks in "I couldn't find the...CHLOE! Thank god!" Chloe stands up "ALEK!"she runs into Alek's arms. Alek hugs her tight, Alek kisses the top of her head "I was so afraid we lost you" Jasmine walks up to Alek "We did...but she came back" Alek looks at Jasmine puzzled "What?...How is that possible?" Valentina interrupts "She's the Uniter" Alek laughs "Your joking right?" Chloe glares up at Alek "And what is wrong with me being the Uniter CB?" Alek glares back at her "Really?...And nothing is wrong with you being the Uniter" he puts both hands on the side of her face "You have no idea how glad I am that your ok" Chloe leans in and kisses him, "Umm..." Jasmine laughs "Even though I love that you two are happy...Chloe we'll have to start training as soon as possible" Chloe smiles "Ok...I should go home before my mom does" Chloe falls as she walks for the door "CHLOE!" Alek, Jasmine and Valentina rushes over to help Chloe stand up "I'm fine...my stomach just hurts", "Ok new plan Alek get her home and for at least a week Alek is going to come get you every morning and instead of going to school he'll bring you here to rest and get better" Chloe laughs "I'm fine Valentina", "I don't care" Jasmine interrupts "What about the blood on Chloe's floor?" , "I cleaned it up on my way here" Alek talks while picking Chloe up, Chloe smiles up at Alec "Thanks" Alec smirks "No Problem" Alek carries Chloe out of the apartment

-Chloe's House-

Alek and Chloe are lying in her bed together "I hate seeing you this way" Alek strokes her face, Chloe gives him a reassuring smile "I'm fine Alek, I'm not in that much pain" Alec looks away from Chloe "Its all my fault" Chloe moves his face back to hers "Hey!...no its not it was a freak thing Alek it was going to happen sooner or later" Alec raises his voice "But not to you..it should of happened to me"

Chloe frowns "I wouldn't let you waste your one life on mine Alek...you can't watch me 24/7 Alek no matter how hard you try you can't and that's ok" Alek gets more upset "NO its not..it's not just my job its my life you belong with me and without you here there's no reason to live" Chloe smiles at him "yes there is...for me" Alek laughs "that's not fair you can't say that" Chloe laughs "I think I just did" Alek starts to cry, Chloe wipes away his tears "Hey don't cry your making me look like the tough person" Alek gets closer to where there noses are touching "I can't imagine my life without you Chloe" Chloe kisses him "And you won't it's ok Alek...But as much as I love this position my mom is asleep she could wake up and check on me at anytime" Alek kisses her good night ans vanishes out the window, Chloe gets comfortable and falls asleep

-Next Morning-

"Chloe!.Chloe!...Wake up!" she opens her eyes to see none other than Alek Petrov over her face smiling at her "Good Morning Ms. King" Chloe smiles at him "Good morning Mr Petrov, Alek helps her sit up he kisses her "How are you feeling?" She flinches trying to stretch "Still sore but better" Alek moves the hair out of her face. "Well your mom came in 10 minutes ago trying to wake you up but you didn't so I thought you'd wake up if your boyfriend woke you up" Chloe smirks "What makes you think your my boyfriend?" Alek frowns "I'm just kidding Alek" She smiles at him and he smiles back "I"ll give you time to get ready...I'll meet you outside and please be care full walking down the stairs" She kisses him, then pushes his face "Go" She laughs, she struggles to get up, get her clothes on and walk down the stairs but convinces her mom that nothing is wrong. She makes it to the car and Alek helps her get in. He drives her back to his place and helps her into the apartment. She gets settled "Ok I'll come back ever 3 hours to check on you, call me if you need anything jasmine will call too to check on you, help yourself to anything" Chloe laughs "I'll be fine Alek, go to school" Alek kisses her goodbye and he leaves.


	6. Chapter 5

Love Has No Game

Chapter 5

-Chloe's POV-

I didn't expect to heal this fast but I did 1 minute im in so much pain and the next I'm laughing and running around. I was probably gonna get in a lot of trouble with Alek for running around town but I had never felt this way before. 10 time times better than before I got shot. Next thing I knew I was at Quake Tower when Alek called, I sighed and resentfully picked up the phone and answered "Hi baby" Alek wasn't in the mood for my games I could tell "Where the hell are you?" I laughed "Alek im fine...Better than fine the wound is gone and I feel 10 times better than I did before I got shot" Alek snickered "Chloe you got shot 2 nights ago I don't care if you just won the Olympic Medal for Swimming...You are still fragile just come home now" I was getting really pissed now "Alek I'm not coming back deal with it" I hung up and got up because before long he was going to find me so I ran down the stairs and the next thing I knew I collided face first with someone and fell straight onto the floor "Ouch" I kept rubing my forehead then I saw the guy I ran into I sprang up and helped him up "I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention are you ok?" he laughed "Yeah I'm fine are you?", I smiled "Yeah I'm fine" he couldn't be more than 18 years old, I stuck my hand out to him "Chloe King" he shook my hand "Brian Rezzo" I released his hand "How about coffee I owe you for running face first into you" Brian laughed "Sure" me and Brain walked to get coffee laughing.

-Cafe-

"So were are you from" I cleared my throat to give him my answer "Originally I was from Ukraine but I was adopted by my father who left my mom to be a single parent" Brian frowned a little "Im sorry" I laughed "It's fine I'm glad I moved here I have an amazing mother, awesome friends, and a loving boyfriend" Brian's eyes got 2 times bigger "Boyfriend?" I smiled thinking about Alek "Yeah his names Alek" Even though Alek can be a little over protective he loves me and I love him. "Yeah and he's been looking everywhere for you" I sighed knowing my fun day way over and turned around to see Alek standing above me with his upset look "Hi baby" Alek's voice was bitter "Do you understand how worried I've been?" I smiled at him "Yes I do but I'm perfectly fine" He grabbed my arm and pulled me up, It wasn't enough force to hurt me but it was scary, then Brian stood up"Hey don't grab her like that!" Brian was getting into a situation he had no buisness being in "Its ok Brian", "NO its not" Alek didn't want to punch Brian but you could tell he was going to if Brian didn't back off so he started to pull me towards the door "Hey leave her alone!" Brain stepped up to Alek, then Alek pushed him "She's my girlfriend" then Brian balled up his fist and punched Alek right in the cheek and then I saw him fall to the ground, I stepped in between Alek and Brian as Alek got up "BRIAN! You don't even know me and your already punching my boyfriend" Alek turned to the door "I'm done!" and then he walked out "Alek! Wait!" I screamed as loud as I could but he wasn't listening to me "Thanks Brian" I frowned at him and ran out of the cafe after Alek

-Inside Valentina's Apartment-

-No One's POV-

She rang the doorbell and Jasmine answered the door "Hey Jass is Alek here?" she pointed out to the balcony, I walked out to him "Can we talk?" He didn't answer me "Im sorry Alek I shouldn't have left here but I wanted to get out of here" He still didn't talk to me "Alek I'm sorry you got punched but can you please talk to me?" He kept ignoring me "ALEK?" I was done I couldn't take him being and ass "OK Alek when you want to stop being a cocky bastered maybe we can talk" I slammed the door behind me and walked out

-Alek's POV-

I was so upset and confused about my situation with Chloe. She was with another man and I was so pissed about that so I ignored what I said, I wasn't in the mood to talk to her then she called me a cocky bastered and that shot a nerve in me so I walked out of the apartment and after her

-No One's POV-

Chloe layed in her bed tears flowing down her cheeks. Then Alek came threw the window "Ok do you think you can listen to what I think about the situation?" Chloe got up and started to walk to the door when Alek blocked her way "Go to hell Alek" Chloe sat facing away from Alek on her bed" Alek starts to yell at her "I was upset about you, I just got done losing you...that riped my heart out and for you to go running around and go on a date with a boy who isn't your boyfriend while I'm worried about you is fucking stupid!" Chloe jumps up into his face "I got shot Alek...not you I did...I don't need you following me and knowing exactly were I am of every second of the day I know how to take care of my self and im sorry if I got excited and went out and ran around while you were worried about me...and I didn't go on a date with that guy I ran into him on my way out of Quake Tower and tried to say sorry by buying him coffee..so you can kiss my ass if you can't trust me and get the hell out of my fucking face" Chloe stopped to breathe, Alek took what Chloe had to say to heart and spoke softly "Do you not understand my feelings?" Chloe took another deep breath "I do Alek but you need to understand Alek that I love you so much and want you and only you why can't you just trust me we can't have a relationship if you can't trust me" Alek looked down at the floor "Just get out Alek" Alek looked up at Chloe surprised "Alek go!" then Alek leaned down to Chloe and kissed her

-Chloe's POV-

Alek apparently didn't know the difference between go and kiss me because Alek was kissing me like he was going to lose me. Which he almost did but this kiss made me think about how lucky I was to have a boyfriend that worried about me so much. And I started kissing him back giving him the hint that I wanted him to stay with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my bed to where he was hovering over me. My fingers slid down his neck and to the hem of his shirt, his hands were in my hair as I took his shirt off. He rolled gently pressing me into the bed, he moved his lips to my neck giving me the chance to breathe, his his hands moved out of my hair and around my waist so tight it was a wonder I could breathe, I flipped him over so that I was on top of him and I was possible to take my shirt off he helped me then pulled my head back down to him and kissed me I could tell he didn't like being on the bottom he felt like he had no control over this so he flipped me over, he was in such a hurry to get his lips to my chest, the bed wasn't comfortable to any of us so we were on our knees on the bed I had let my head fall back so far as he was kissing my neck that he had to hold it. I undid his belt and pulled his pants down as he took them off the rest of the way and then I took my pants off and we fell back on the bed. He kissed me again before taking the rest of his and my clothes off and putting on protection "Are you sure?" I nodded as he layed on top of me pushing himself into me, the pain was almost unbearable and couldn't help but let out a small scream he pulled himself out with fear in his eyes but I kissed him to reassure him that I was ok and he put himself back into me the pain slowly turned into pleasure he thrusted into me and I couldn't help but enjoy ever bit of it he gave on last thrust before pulling himself out of me and rolling over on the other side of me. I laughed "How do you do that" I rolled over to face him "How do you make me pissed off with you then sleep with you too" Alek snickered "I just have that talent" we continued talking until I heard the door shut and my mom call my name, Alek jumped out of bed got his clothes on, kissed me goodbye and ducked out of the window I pulled on my robe got my hair wet to try to fool my mom into thinking I got out of the shower and went downstairs "Hey Mom" Mom looked at me and smiled "Hey sweetie how was school?" I held my laughter back "Good" She smiled "Well im going out with Frank" I smiled "Ok I was planning on going out with Amy tonight s that ok?" she smiled "That sounds like fun I don't want you to be bored at home" I smiled hugged my mom ran up stairs got dressed and kissed her goodbye and drove to Amy's house

-Amy's House-

I finished telling Amy everything and she was so excited "That is great Chloe now you and Alek can be together forever, I laughed "Your not going to go all fairy tale on me are you?" Me and Amy laughed, then for some odd reason I started to feel sick, I ran to Amy's trash can and puked "Chloe?" Amy ran and held my hair back, what the hell was going on?

**OK I Have To GO back to school tomorrow (Boo Hoo! :( )**

**so I'll try to write chapters frequently but until then hope you liked the 5****th**** chapter keep checking for chapters 6, 7 and 8  
>Bye! <strong>


	7. Update

UPDATE!

I'm so sorry It took me so long to update you guys and I also apologize for leavin ya'll hangin on TNLOCK I am happy to say I will finish up from where I started and will have it up by this Today at 9 oclock pm PROMISE!

Also you should check out my other storys comin out saturday like;

~Glee - For The Love of A Daughter

~Austin & Ally - Lies, Cheating, & Get Togethers

~Dance Central (Angel and Miss Aubrey)

~And The Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber Story

It's all coming this Saturday so check them out


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know its been a while since you last heard from me...so here I am posting a new chapter...I keep getting rewievs that ask why shes pregnant so soon so heres the reason I figured you didn't want like 10 chapters on boring things so I skipped ahead. I have a goal guys her pregnancy is gonna lead to something bigger promise.**

Chapter 6

Chloe's POV

-Chloe's House-  
>So it's been about a month now and I'm still throwing up, and gaining like 3 pounds a day. I know your probably wondering why I haven't tookin the test yet. Well it's simple because when I take the test and I am pregnant everything is gonna be real right now this feels like a fantasy. But if I'm not pregnant...I mine as well take the test and get it over with. Just as I finished my thought Amy bursted through the door. "WHAT THE HELL AMY! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?" Amy took a box out of her purse "Here. Go take it" I was absoulutly shocked "Where in gods name did you get this?" Amy looked at me confused "The drug store?" "Jeez is this pregnancy makin you dumb" I snapped at her "I'm not pregnant!" Amy sat down next to me "But what if you are Chloe? All the signs are there. Vomitting all the time, Mood swings, Gainning weight everyday, Weird Cravings" I started to cry "Your not helping me out" Amy brought me into a hug "It'll be ok" I looked up at her "How do you know Amy? What about Alek, My mom, Valentina, all of them. What are they gonna say? What are they gonna do?" Amy rubbed my shoulder "I'll be with you every step of the way" I took a deep breath and took the test into the bathroom. "Come on Chloe just do it" I said to my self, I open the test and followed the directions. I took a timer out of the cabinet and set it for 3 minutes. I came back out and sat with Amy in silence for what seemed like ages. Then the timer went off. I looked at Amy. "Ready?" I shook my head. But I got up and walked over with Amy to the test. "Amy I'm...I'm..."<p>

No One's POV

-Valentina's House -

"Has anyone heard from Chloe?" Alek continues to text on his phone "I did" Paul stands in the doorway "What are you doin here...Nevermind. Where is she?" Paul hesitates "The hospital" Everyone looks up "WHAT!" Paul takes a seat on the stool. Everyone gathers around him. Valentina speaks first "What happened?" Paul looks at Alek "Alek I think you should go see her. It's pretty important" Alek drops his phone and runs out of the room. Jasmine gets into Paul's face. "What happened to Chloe?" Paul looks at them both "Chloe took a pregnancy test" Valentina covers her mouth in shock "Oh No!" Paul gets up "The pregnancy test says she's pregnant." Jasmine starts to cry "Oh My God" "So she went to the doctor to get a second opinion" Valentina and Jasmine run out of the room.

-Hospitial-

Alek gets there first and runs to the frront desk. "Chloe King" The front lady smiles "Room 16 seventh door on the left" Alek runs to the room. He sees doctors looking at machines and doctors check Chloe up. "Chloe?" Chloe jumped off the exam table "Alek!...How did you know I was here?" Alek walked over to her "Paul told me" Chloe turned and gave daggers to Amy. Alek grabbed her hand "Whats goin on?"  
>Chloe looked at Amy. And she gave her a reasurring nod. Chloe pulled Alek over next to her. "Your-...Your gonna be-...I can't even say it" Alek took her hands in his "What is it babe? Are you ok?" Tears started to drip down Chloe's face "Alek...Your gonna be a dad" Alek's jaw drops "Your...Pregnant?" She nods "No there has got to be a mistake" Chloe puts her hand on his cheek "Alek I have tried every test possible...I'm so so sorry. Please. Please don't hate me" Alek rushed over to the doctor "No she can't be" The doctor nodded. Alek runs out leaving Chloe, the Doctors, and Amy "Alek! Alek please I'm sorry" Amy grabbed Chloe in a river of tears and hugged her "No!...This can't be happening to me" Amy hugged her harder "I'm so sorry Chloe" all Chloe could do was cry.<p>

Alek is sitting in waiting room crying. Valentina and Jasmine run in and see him in the waiting room. Valentina and Jasmine run up to him

"Do you know what you did Alek...Chloe was in danger before but when they find out shes pregnant she'll be in even more danger than before" Valentina was very upset "Did you think to use protection" Alek snapped back at her "WE DID!...I don't understand how this could happen!" Jasmineputs a hand of Alek's shoulder "It's ok right mom?" Valentina snaps "No it's not Jas" "Yes it is. We'll just watch her more carefully this time ok? She'll be fine we'll protect her and the baby" Amy screams Chloe's name. Jasmine, ALek and Valentina run into room and so do many doctors "WHERE IS SHE!" Alek screamed looking everywhere for her "I don't know. I went to get coffee for us and now shes gone" Amy starts crying. Alek sees the window open "NO!" Valentina rushes over to Alek. "Do you see what your yelling did?" Amy slaps Alek. Valentina steps in between them "What happened Alek?" Alek hangs his head "I was upset when I found out cuz i knew what this mean't and I freaked out bad and ran out" Amy screams over Valentina's shoulder "And now she thinks you don't want her or the baby. Valentina gets angry "There was a better way to deal with this Alek!...Go find her!" Alek and Jas rush out.

They look everywhere for her and then they find her at place where her father took her as a kid. The Basoleum. "Chloe!" Alek and Jas run over to her. Chloe stares at the doors. She mumbles "I ruined it. I ruined Alek's life. Your life and everyone elses" Alek trys to take her hand. "Stop Alek!...Just forget about me and this baby. Try to make your life normal" She gets up and runs home. Alek starts after her but Jas stops him. "She's goin home...Let her rest"

-School-

Alek walks through the doors and heads for Chloe's locker. He sees her and goes in to talk to her. Shes pulling books out of her locker "Can we talk Chloe?" She smiles "I thought you said everything in the hospital room. It was pretty clear on what you do want and don't want" Alek takes her hand she pulls away "I freaked out cuz the order is gonna be after you even more" She slams her locker door shut "Thats a lie and we both know it. Face it Alek if we weren't Mai and you still got me pregnant you wouldn't want to be a father. So leave me alone I can hande this. Tell Valentina that too" "But the Order-" "The Order hasn't been here in months...this is my fault so I'll deal with it myself" Alek puts his hand on her stomach "This is our baby and I want her and you" Chloe moves his hand "Prove it then"

**It's short I know I'm sorry I'll update by Saturday night hope you enjoyed Chapter 6**


	9. Chapter 9

-3 months later-

Chloe is looking through her clothes. "MOMMA!" Chloe's Mom comes running into the room. "WHAT IS THE BABY COMING?" Chloe laughs. "No. But I need my Prenatal Vitamins. Have you seen them?" Chloe's Mom breathes a sigh of relief "Oh My Gosh Chloe I-...There downstairs on the counter" Chloe smiles "Thanks" She rushes down the stairs and takes her vitamins "Do you want something to eat?" Chloe nods "Yeah I do but I"m late so I'm gonna grab something on the way" Chloe's mom hands her her bookbag. "Thanks...Don't forget I have a ultrasound today" "Got it is Alek coming?" Chloe has a moment of silence. "Ummmmm...Don't forget!" Chloe walks out and gets into her car and drives to school. Her phone rings "Hello?" "Hey it's me I heard you have an ultra sound today can I go?" Chloe shakes her head "Your never gonna give up are you?" Alek breathes in "I told you I couldn't you and that baby are everything to me. And all Jasmine, Me aand Valentina want to do is help you babe. Look I don't like talking over the phone. Are you hungry?" She looks down at her stomach "You have no idea" They both giggle. "Let's meet at McDonalds. Sound good?" Chloe smiles "Yes that sounds perfect"

-McDonalds-

Chloe walks in and takes a seat where Alek is. "Hi" Chloe sets her her stuff down. "Hey Chlo...So your hungry are you?" She nods "Very" She smiles "I'll go order" Chloe stands up "NO Alek I"ll order I-" Alek covers her mouth "I know what you eat. I can order for you. Now sit down". Chloe sighs and sits back down.

10 minutes later

Alek brings her food. "Alek there's alot goin on". Alek sets the food down and sits down "And we can all help you. Me, Jasmine and Valentina...You don't have to go through this alone. All I need is one chance to prove to you what a good father I can be and what a good boyfriend I can be too". Chloe drops her head "I do really miss you Alek and I know the baby does too...I mean the baby doesn't kick but I can feel her emotions it's crazy but I can...And you have done so much. I want us to be a family" Alek gets up and pulls her up too and kisses her. With passion and hunger. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that" He kisses her again. Chloe pulls away "Look as much as I love this...And I really do Alek. But I'm hungry" Alek unpacks the food "Right...here eat" She sits down and eats her food and so does Alek. Chloe looks at the time "Oh My gosh its 8:13...School starts in 22 minutes come on" They throw away there trash and rush out the door. Chloe jams her keys into her ignition and drives away. She pulls into school and 2 seconds after Alek pulls up. He carrys her books as they run into the school. They stop at her locker. He helps her put her books in and then kisses her goodbye "See ya for lunch meet at my car" Chloe rubs his shoulder "Yeah...Now go or your gonna be late" He runs to his locker. She closes he locker and walks to her first class of her day. She sees Amy stuck in her phone. Chloe puts her books down. Amy looks up and breathes a sigh of relief "There you are I was about to text you" Chloe opens her book up to the page on the board. "Yeah I noticed...Sorry I was having breakfast with Alek" Amy drops her phone "NO WAY AHHHHH!" Chloe picks her phone up for her "Wait 3 months ago you were screamin at him" Amy takes her phone back "I know but...I don't know he's sweet and you know he wants you and this baby" Chloe puts her hand on her stomach "I know he told me and thats why we are back together" "AAAAHHHHHHH!...Finally!". The teacher calls out her name "Amy? Would you like to share what all the screaming is about?" Amy shuts her moth "No, Ms. Burgendy" Ms. Burgendy turns back around. Amy whispers "So is he coming to the ultra sound today?" Chloe writes what the teacher writes down "Yeah...now stop talking we have a test tommorrow" Amy and Chloe turn back to the board and write down notes.

-Lunch-

Amy and Chloe walk to Alek's car. Alek is leaning against his car. "Hey what's Amy doin here?" Chloe looks at Amy "You do know were we are goin right?" Alek shruggs "Lunch?" Chloe looks at Amy "No I have a ultrasound...we find out the gender of the baby" Alek drops his keys "Really?" Chloe laughs. "Yes...So are you sure you want the baby now?" Alek nods "More than ever now." Chloe gets into the car

-Hospital-

They walk to the front desk. "Umm. I have an appointment for an ultrasound" The desk lady types on her computer. "Name?" Chloe looks at her "Oh. Umm Chloe King." The Lady types again and looks up at Chloe. "Room 218 B" Chloe looks down the hall "Thanks" She walks to the room. A Doctor is already waiting for her. "Ah Ms King" Chloe looks at the time "We didnt keep you waitin did we?" The Doctor laughs "No! I actually just came in" Chloe sighs in relief "Thank goodness" Chloe sits on the examination table the doctor pulls up her shirt and puts the gel on her stomach and rubs it around and takes the sonagram and looks at the screen where the baby shows up. "Well Mr Petrov and Ms King you have a very healthy baby girl" Alek starts to cry and so does Chloe. Chloe looks at the doctor. "Its really a girl!" The Doctor looks at the baby "Yes and may i say you both created on heck of a baby girl" Chloe and Alek laugh. Alek speaks "Thank you Doctor" The doctor wipes the stuff off Chloe stomach. "If you will go and make another appointment. I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Petrov and..." Chloe interupts "Nicole! Nicole Sky Petrov." The Doctor smiles "Well I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Petrov and Nicole soon." Alek and Chloe leave and make another appointment and get there notes for school. They pick up McDonalds and go back to school. 


End file.
